poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 1. (The movie begins) (Warp Star Entertainment and Walt Disney Productions presents...) (With Viz Media) Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) (Opening titles play) (When You Wish Upon a Star plays) When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires will come to you If your heart is in your dreams No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fulfillment Of their secret longing Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh (Fade to where Mario is in his library singing the rest of the song) Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true Mario: Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you guys don't believe that about a wish coming true? Well, do you? Well, I didn't, either. Of course I'm just the famous Nintendo character singing my way from heart to hearth, but, let me tell you what made me change my mind, and the time I met a Pokémon trainer named Ash Ketchum. (He slides down the book, and he opens it) Mario: One night, a long time... (The page starts to get loose, but Mario stops it) Mario: Oh, ahem, pardon me. Wait till I get this thing fixed. (He puts a candlestick handle to keep the page open) Mario: Okay, here we go. (Starts reading) One night, a long time ago, my travels took me to a quiet little place called Pallet Town on the isle of Kanto. (We are now in the book where it is nighttime over Pallet Town) Mario: (Continues narrating) It was a beautiful night. The stars were all shining like diamonds high atop the roofs of that sleepy old town. Pretty as a picture, huh? (We now head over to Professor Oak's lab) Mario: (Narrating) As I walked along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen. The only sign of life was a lighted window in the laboratory of a Pokémon Professor named, uh, Professor Oak. So, I hopped over... (The camera jumps towards the laboratory until it gets close to the window) Mario: (Continues narrating) ...and looked in. It was a shame to see a nice, cheerful fire going to waste. So what do I do? (Mario is now at the window before he goes to the door) Mario: (Narrating) I go in. (He enters the lab) Mario: (Narrating) I looked around. Of course being a strange place like that. I did not know what to expect. Sometimes, I can't be too careful, you know. Soon as I saw that there was no one about, I made myself at home. (Mario puts down his luggage, then walks over to the fire. He carefully pulls out a piece of hot coal with a stick. Then he starts warming himself) Mario: (Narrating) As I stood there warming myself up, I took a look around. (We now take a look around Professor Oak's lab and all of the video game characters and Pokémon who are created by Professor Oak) Mario: (Narrating) Well, sir, you never saw such a place like this. The most fantastic creations you've ever laid your eyes on, and they're all made with great genetics. And cool merchandise you'll see, every one of these is a great work of art. And you'll see various posters of upcoming mixed-up movies, video games, anime, and lots of other things. And shelf after shelf of many video game characters made into toys, and put into books and movies and um... (Cut back to Mario) Mario: (Narrating) And then something else caught my eye... (We now see a Pokémon trainer, who's unfinished, but later to be named Ash Ketchum) Mario: (Narrating) ...a Pokémon trainer! You know, those guys who train their Pokémon. They're the most important players of all Pokémon games. (Mario goes up to Ash, who's not brought to life yet) Mario: (Chuckles) Cute little fella. Ding-ding. Going up? (Taps on Ash) Good piece of wood, too. (We now see Professor Oak coming inside the lab with his Pikachu) Professor Oak: Well, now, it won't take much longer. Pikachu: Pikachu. Professor Oak: Just a little more DNA and he'll be all finished. (Mario goes up and hides and he watches Professor Oak finish Ash) Professor Oak: I think he'll be all right. Won't he, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu. (Professor Oak hums as he stars working on his creation. Cut to Mario as he is going to a Toad Band music box and hides behind it. We are now back to Professor Oak, who's using paint, as his Goldeen watches. Pikachu also watches. We are now back to Mario who had his hand on the Lillie doll) Mario: Oh! (To the Lillie doll) I uh, beg your pardon. Hmm. (Cut back to Professor Oak, who gives the hat as a final touch to Ash) Professor Oak: See? (Chuckles) That sure makes a big difference. (Pikachu and Goldeen are now delighted. We are now back to Mario who's next to a Ryoma action figure) Mario: Very good. Very, very, good... (Sees the Ryoma action figure) Well, you can't please everybody. (Stares at the Ryoma figure again) (Back to Professor Oak) Professor Oak: Now I have just the perfect name for you, Ash Ketchum! Do you like it, Pikachu? Pikachu: (Frowns and shakes) Pikachu. Professor Oak: No? You do, don't you, Goldeen? (Goldeen does the same as Pikachu) Professor Oak: Well, I'll leave it to my new Pokémon trainer I have yet created. Do you like it? (He makes Ash nod) Professor Oak: (Chuckles) Well, that settles it. Ash Ketchum it is. Come on now, Ash. We'll try you out. Music, professor! (Mario hides as Professor Oak turns on the Toad Band music box. Toadsworth, who's the conductor, taps a few times before striking his band. The Toads now play their instruments in a upbeat tune. One Toad is whistling, and the other two Toads are playing an accordion and a violin. We zoom over to Mario, who's under the music box, being hit by the music box's gears and levers) Mario: Hey! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Take it easy there. Oof! Oh, break it up, will ya? (He gets out of the music box, and gets hit by the crank) Mario: Lot of downbeats in there. (Cut to Professor Oak training Ash Ketchum along with Pikachu while the music continues to play) (Little Wooden Head plays) Little wooden head, go play your part Bring a little joy to every heart Little do you know, and yet it's true That I'm mighty proud of you Little wooden feet and best of all Little wooden seat in case you fall (Ash falls over) Professor Oak: Oh, how graceful! My little wooden head (Cut to Mario who goes up to the Toad Band. He looks at the Toad who's whistling. The song continues as Mario realizes he can play along with the band. He uses his umbrella as a trombone, as the shadow of Professor Oak passes him. Cut back to Ash, who dances some more before he approaches Goldeen as the music continues playing) Professor Oak: Goldeen, meet Ash Ketchum. Say "How do you do?" (Chuckles) (Goldeen swims around in a beautiful dance. Cut to Pikachu) Professor Oak: Say hello to Pikachu. (He tries to make Ash pet Pikachu, but kicks him by accident) Professor Oak: Whoops! Oh-ho, well, up to mischief already. (Pikachu zaps Ash) Professor Oak: You see what happens? (Adjusts Ash) (The music continues until it slowly ended, with Pikachu falling down a step after being face-to-face and going backwards with Ash. Pikachu looks up as Ash is close to him) Professor Oak: Boo! (Laughs) Up we go. (To Ash) You did really good. And with that smile, you know, I... Pikachu: Pikachu. Professor Oak: You little rascal. Jealous, huh? You know, Ash, I think Pikachu's kind of jealous of you. (He puts both Ash and Pikachu on the table) Professor Oak: Well, don't you worry now, Pikachu. I'm sure you'll get used to... (The clocks start chiming) Professor Oak: Uh-oh. (We now see some various clocks chiming. First we see a clock with ducks quacking and frogs croaking. Then we see a flower clock with a bee coming out of it. Then we see a Chansey clock, an octopus clock with fish, an alien clock, a robot clock, and a Jigglypuff clock. Cut back to Professor Oak) Professor Oak: I wonder what time it is? (He takes a look at his watch which shows a Gengar and a Nidorino fighting) Professor Oak: It's getting late. (He puts his watch away as Pikachu yawns) Professor Oak: Come now, we go to bed. (To Ash) Good night, Ash. (Chuckles) Little funny face. (Cut to Mario, who yawns. Cut back to Professor Oak and Goldeen) Professor Oak: Good night, Goldeen, my little water baby. (Goldeen bubbles) Professor Oak: (To Pikachu) Now Pikachu, you say good night, too. (Pikachu doesn't know how, as Goldeen puts her lips on the glass) Pikachu: Pika? Professor Oak: Go on. (Pikachu then takes a look at Goldeen and licks on the glass, which delights Goldeen) Goldeen: Goldeen! Professor Oak: (To Goldeen, as he picks up Pikachu) Now go to sleep, my little mermaid. Good night. (Goldeen goes inside her castle decoration and she falls asleep as she bubbles. Cut to Mario who sets up his bed) Mario: (Sighs, as he lays down) Now this is my idea of comfort. (Slips away his shoes) Solid comfort. (Sighs again as he falls asleep) (Cut to Professor Oak, who's in bed, lighting up a candle with a pipe and putting it on his side table. We see Pikachu who's in his bed, sleeping) Professor Oak: (Chuckles) Look at him, Pikachu. (Pikachu takes a look at Ash) Professor Oak: He almost looks alive. Wouldn't it be nice if he was a real Pokémon trainer? Oh, well. Come on, we go to sleep. (He puts out the light on his Onix-shaped candlestick, then goes to sleep. Pikachu is also asleep, but then...) Professor Oak: Ah, Pikachu. (Pikachu wakes up) I forgot to open the window. (Pikachu gets out of bed and climbs up the wall and tries to open the window. He pushed the door, and when the window is open, he hung on until his feet were back on the window) Professor Oak: Oh, Pikachu! Look! The wishing star! (Points to outside the window) (Mario also woke up when heard Professor Oak. We now see a large shining star in the starlit sky) Professor Oak: Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight. (To Pikachu) Pikachu, do you know what I wish for? Pikachu: Pika? Professor Oak: I wish that Ash Ketchum might be a real Pokémon trainer. Wouldn't that be nice? Just think. A real Pokemon trainer. Mario: A very lovely thought. But after all, not very practical. (Goes back to sleep) Professor Oak: (Petting his Pikachu) A real... (Sighs) ...Pokémon trainer. (Snores) (Pikachu also goes to sleep with Professor Oak. We cut to Mario who's sleeping, but then he wakes up to the sounds of the Pokémon clocks ticking. First he hears a Bellsprout clock. Then a Water-type Pokémon clock. Then a Slowpoke clock, a Primeape clock, a Farfetch'd clock, and even a Diglett and Dugtrio clock. Mario's eyes are rolling as he's watching the clocks in confusion and annoyance, then he shook his head, and puts his pillow over his head, trying to cover his ears. Suddenly, the snoring gets louder. Professor Oak and Pikachu were snoring loudly while they're sleeping, and even Goldeen, who's bubbling) Mario: QUIET!!! (The clocks stop ticking) Mario: After all, enough's enough. (He goes back to sleep. Suddenly we hear a shining sound, as Mario wakes up again) Mario: Now, what's up? (Outside, the wishing star began to form a light that shines over the town as it's coming to the window. Cut back to Mario) Mario: Hey, what's going on here?! (He grabs his umbrella and his shoes, and hides. The light comes in the house and reveals to be an enchantress named Rosalina, and her star child, Luma. Mario looks up and sees her) Mario: As I live and breathe, it's Rosalina and Luma. Mm-mmm. Rosalina: (To Professor Oak) Good Professor Oak, you have given so much happiness to others and you deserve to have your wish come true. (She walks over to Ash) Rosalina: Pokémon trainer made of pine, wake. (She touches Ash with her wand) The gift of life is thine. (Ash Ketchum now comes to life as he rubbed his eyes. Cut to Mario) Mario: Whew. What they can't do these days. (Cut back at Ash, who looks around, before he tries to move) Ash Ketchum: I can move. (Suddenly realizes he can talk) I can talk! (Rosalina laughs) Ash Ketchum: I can walk! (Tries to walk, but falls over) Rosalina: Yes, Ash. I just gave you life. Ash Ketchum: Why? Rosalina: Because tonight, Professor Oak wished for a real Pokemon trainer. Ash Ketchum: Am I a real Pokémon trainer? (Mario watches) Rosalina: No, Ash. To make Professor Oak's wish come true will be entirely up to you. Ash Ketchum: Up to me? Rosalina: Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real Pokémon trainer. Ash Ketchum: All right! A real Pokémon trainer! Mario: That won't be easy. Rosalina: You must learn to choose between right and wrong. Ash Ketchum: Right and wrong? But how will I know? (Cut to Mario) Mario: How'll he know. Rosalina: (O.S.) Well, your conscience will tell you. Ash Ketchum: (O.S.) Wait, uh, what are conscience? Mario: What are conscience! (He jumps off the ledge with his umbrella) I'll tell ya! (His umbrella opens and he floats down) Mario: A conscience is that still, small voice that people won't listen to. (He lands on the ground near Ash, who stares at him) That is just the trouble with the world today. Ash Ketchum: Are you my conscience? Mario: Who, me? Rosalina: (Giggles) Would you like to be Ash's conscience? (Takes a look at Mario) Mario: Well, (His face turns red) uh, I, I...oh, uh-huh. Rosalina: (Giggles) Very well. What's your name? Mario: Oh, well, Mario's my name. It's-a me, Mario! Rosalina: Kneel, Mr. Mario. Mario: Huh? Oh. (Kneels down) No tricks now. (Closes his eyes) Rosalina: I dub you to be Ash's conscience. (She touches Mario with her wand) Rosalina: '''Lord high keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counselor in moments of temptation, mentor of learning how to catch Pokémon and win Pokémon battles, and guide along the straight and narrow path. (Mario is now in his regular outfit, as usual) '''Rosalina: Now arise, Mario. Mario: Ooh, well. (Takes a look at his outfit, hat, and umbrella) My, my. Mmm. Say, that is pretty swell. Aw, gee. Oh, yeah. Oh, thanks. But, um, don't I get a badge or something? Rosalina: Well, we'll see. Mario: You mean, maybe I will? Rosalina: I shouldn't wonder. Mario: Make it a gold one? Rosalina: (Giggles) Maybe. (To Ash) Now remember, Ash, be a good boy. And remember, always let your conscience be your guide. (She disappears) Mario: Goodbye, Lady Rosalina. Ash Ketchum: Goodbye. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Opening Scenes